


Dangerous

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: The Parents Live In This One [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breif Graphic Description, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Secret Identity, Thomas and Martha Wayne are Alive, blink and youll miss it, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Thomas, Martha, and Bruce talk about the Batman.





	Dangerous

“So, this Batman fellow,” His father said from one of the sitting rooms only months after Bruce returned home. After he graduated, he told his parents he was going to start traveling around the world. They hadn’t even known it was what he was already mostly doing.

When he was twenty-one, he decided that he had learned all that he had learn and he had to get away from Ras and Talia. Killing was something he knew he never wanted to do, and to stay with Ras and Talia would mean killing, so he left and came home.

“Thomas,” Martha said her grey hairs hidden with dye. “You can’t honestly believe that this…Batman is real.”

Bruce shifted in his seat. They were talking about him. What they thought about him. He knew something like this was going to come up, but not this soon. Most of Gotham thought he was just a myth the police made to scare crooks away.

“Of course, he’s real Martha.” His father argued putting the newspaper down. “If you could see the people that come through the hospital…it’s horrible what that man can do.”

“Horrible?” Bruce jumped into the conversation. “I think he’s doing some good.”

“Maybe,” Thomas agreed, “But the men and women that come through the hospital after having a run in with him…you wouldn’t believe your eyes Brucie, and he doesn’t even kill them.”

 Bruce blinked. He knew his father wouldn’t like the idea if he knew that the Batman was his own son, but he didn’t think his father wouldn’t like Batman all together. “He doesn’t kill because it’s wrong.”

Thomas sighed. “I know, but sometimes it’s a mercy. These men have bone sticking out of there skin Bruce,” He father told him. “There knee caps shattered, we can’t even fix them sometimes. And the cuts and bruises are _everywhere_. Most of them have to go to psych, because of how terrified they are.”

“He’s not even real.” Martha said again.

“So, you think it’s the GCPD doing this?” He said back.

“No,” his mother said back. “It could be this Superman fellow.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. He had meet Kent on a few occasions, and they were interesting to say the least. Most of it was Kent putting his two cents in about how he was doing things wrong. How he shouldn’t hurt people so much. “No,” he said. “Superman’s too…nice for this.”

“Nice?” Martha said sitting up in her chair. “Have you meet him before.”

“No,” He quickly lied with ease. “He dresses up in bright colors and saves cats.”

“Why can’t Batman do that?” Thomas questioned.

Bruce shrugged. Why couldn’t he do that? Why couldn’t he be more like Kent? Smile, and mean it, and do kind thing, unlike beating the shit out of people. “Because that’s not who he is, and Gotham isn’t Metropolis.”

Thomas sighed. “You have a point son, but this man in violent, and extremely dangerous.”

Bruce could only nod in agreement. He was dangerous. He was violent. He was the Batman.

“He’s not even real.” Martha said still stubborn in the fact. Maybe that’s where he gets it. “…but if he were, I would agree. He’s dangerous, but he’s cleaning Gotham up.”

“What about you Bruce?” Thomas asked.

“I like ‘im.” He said simply.


End file.
